Síntomas del enamoramiento
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: "El enamoramiento es un estado emocional surcado por la alegría, en la cual una persona se siente intensamente atraída por la otra, que le da satisfacción de alguien quien pueda comprender y compartir tantas cosas como trae consigo la vida". Para Tete93.


**Síntomas del enamoramiento**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Intercambio de regalos 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para:** Tete93.

**Petición:** Un Albus/Scorpius con Rose de celestina. En el que Scorpius y Albus son mejores amigos y están enamorados. Scorpius le pide a Rose ayuda para conquistar a Albus, pero todo sale mal y Albus termina creyendo que Rose y Scorpius están enamorados. Celos, malentendidos, sentimientos heridos, lágrimas, drama y final feliz.

**Aclaración:** He tratado de apegarme lo más posible a tu petición. Sé que quería a Rose como un tipo de celestina y que al mismo tiempo Albus pensará que su prima estaba con Scorpius. Querías que incluyera algo de lágrimas y tal vez no han quedado de la forma que tú esperabas, pero espero que te guste. Me he esforzado mucho en escribir esta historia, ha tiempo que estaba buscando por qué lado agarrar tu petición y me ha salido esto que quizás es un poco cursi y no valga la pena. Pero en fin, no te aburro más. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

"_El enamoramiento es un estado emocional surcado por la alegría, en la cual una persona se siente intensamente atraída por la otra, que le da satisfacción de alguien quien pueda comprender y compartir tantas cosas como trae consigo la vida"._

* * *

**I.**

**Pérdida de concentración**

"_El primer síntoma con el cual podemos comenzar a reconocer el enamoramiento es cuando el individuo manifiesta una gran pérdida de concentración sin ningún motivo aparente."_

Es una verdad indiscutible que de todas las asignaturas que se imparten en Hogwarts, la más aburrida es Historia de la Magia y es un conocimiento universal que si hay algo más tedioso que las clases del profesor Binns, es hacer la tarea sobre las múltiples rebeliones que han hecho los duendes a lo largo de la historia.

Scorpius entra en la biblioteca que permanece sumida en silencio a pesar de la gran cantidad de estudiantes que allí se encuentran. Albus murmura algo que él no termina por escuchar y se pierde entre las estanterías repletas de libro, acariciando de vez en cuando las portadas en busca de la que necesitan para comenzar a hacer la tarea. Scorpius se ubica en una de las últimas mesas, que está resguardada entre libros antiguos de Herbología y se quita la mochila.

Las sienes le palpitan y le han palpitado durante todo el día. Mientras a la mayoría de los estudiantes la clase de Historia de la Magia les provoca sueño, a Scorpius le provoca dolor de cabeza. Se masajea la zona adolorida durante varios segundos tratando de calmar el dolor pero no le funciona. Una punzada le atraviesa de lado a lado y él aprieta los dientes.

Albus se acerca con un gran libro de portada marrón y de cuero suave. Al ver el tamaño del libro y el peso que el mismo tiene cuando es depositado sobre la mesa, provocado que las sienes le vuelvan a palpitar y él ahoga un gemido de frustración. Albus saca los pergaminos y el tintero que huele ligeramente a menta.

— ¿Continúan los dolores de cabeza? —pregunta Albus quien comienza a pasar las páginas del libro a toda velocidad, un gesto que le hace parecerse a su prima Rose—. Si quieres podemos comenzar por la rebelión de los duendes irlandeses, es la menos tediosa.

Scorpius pone los ojos en blanco.

—Todas las rebeliones son tediosas, sean irlandesas, escocesas, o inglesas. ¿Por qué los duendes han hecho tantas rebeliones en contra de los magos?

—Tendría una respuesta a esa pregunta si alguna vez hubiera prestado atención a las clases de Historia de la Magia, mejor pregúntaselo a Rose que seguro sabrá que decirte.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Tampoco me interesa mucho a decir verdad. Solamente me gustaría que por un maldito año no tuviéramos que asistir a esa maldita asignatura —dice Scorpius agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Has maldecido dos veces en la misma oración, es algo poco usual en ti —Scorpius enarca una ceja de forma incrédula—. A veces reparo en detalles sin importancia. A partir del próximo año, no estaremos obligados a tomar esa asignatura. Creo que es algo opcional, si me preguntas, la voy a seguir eligiendo porque son dos horas que tengo disponibles para terminar otras tareas y dormir un poco si hace falta.

—Pues yo no veo la hora de librarme de Historia de la Magia de una vez por todas y sus malditas rebeliones de los duendes irlandeses y escoceses —contesta con un bufido—. Terminemos con esto antes de que me estalle la cabeza.

Albus comienza a dictarle las respuestas de las primeras preguntas planteadas por el profesor Binns durante la última clase y unos cuantos enunciados sueltos acerca de los principales puntos que debe recordar sobre la rebelión irlandesa. Scorpius se siente mareado por leves segundos por el aroma a menta del tintero pero continúa garabateando sobre el pergamino. Sus dedos se sienten débiles entorno a la pluma y suelta un suspiro.

La mirada de Scorpius recorre las estanterías y observa las mesas que se extienden más allá de las mismas. Estudiantes que se encuentran en la misma situación que él, garabateando sin prestar la mínima atención a lo que están escribiendo y otros tantos que aprovechan el silencio de la biblioteca para leer un libro por mero placer.

—Las orejas de los duendes ingleses son diez centímetros más grandes que la de los escoses. ¿Entendiste lo que acabo de explicarte? —pregunta Albus y chasquea los dedos en el aire llamando su atención—. Scorpius, no me estás escuchando.

Scorpius pestañea de forma confusa y se da cuenta que ha perdido el hilo del dictado por un breve instante. Algo inusual en él ya que suele prestar atención cuando de tareas se trata, por más que sean para Historia de la Magia.

—Me he perdido, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

—Te estaba hablando sobre las orejas de los duendes ingleses. ¿Sabías que tienen las orejas verdes mientras que los escoceses las tienen violetas? —bromea.

Scorpius frunce el ceño.

—Quiero terminar de una vez con esto, Al. No estoy como para que bromees conmigo.

Albus le mira incrédulo.

—Pero sino he sido yo quien me distraje con el maravilloso paisaje de las estanterías de la biblioteca.

* * *

**II.**

**Atención centrada en el interés amoroso**

"_Después de la pérdida de concentración, el individuo comienza a centrar su atención en el interés amoroso. Aunque a estas alturas el individuo todavía no tiene conocimiento de que está enamorado"._

El desayuno de Hogwarts nunca le ha parecido tan sabroso como el de Malfoy Manor. No es que Scorpius esté desconforme ni mucho menos pero le gusta más como sabe el chocolate caliente cuando su madre lo prepara a cuando lo consume hecho por los elfos domésticos. Tampoco le gusta que haya tanto bullicio durante el desayuno, siempre ha sido un chico más bien taciturno que no le atraen para nada los ruidos fuertes ni las conversaciones que pueden llegar a oídos de cualquiera.

Se sienta en la mesa de Slytherin y lo primero que hace es tomar una de las manzanas verdes y relucientes que se encuentran en la fuente. Le da una mordida y el jugo le corre por la comensura de los labios. Albus llega pronto y se sienta a su lado. Su rostro luce agotado como si no hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunta Scorpius y trata de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa—. Luces como si no hubieras podido dormir en toda la noche. ¿Mucha actividad nocturna?

— ¡Eres tan gracioso, Scor! De verdad que eres muy gracioso —dice de forma irónica y rueda los ojos—. ¿Consideras un acto divertido el hecho de hechizar mi cama para que me de pequeños pinchazos cada vez que intentaba dormir?

—Un hechizo experimental salió mal y dio como resultado una cama que impide que duermas. Es una verdadera ironía, ¿no lo crees?

Albus se apresura a tomar el último pedazo de tarta de melaza y no demora en devorarlo rápidamente, Scorpius conoce perfectamente el fanatismo de su amigo por dicho postre. A Albus Potter le puede faltar cualquier dulce, desde una varita de regaliz hasta una rana de chocolate, pero jamás tarta de melaza.

Scorpius se da cuenta que la melaza ha quedado impregnada en los labios de su amigo. Albus se pasa la lengua para quitar los restos y él queda anonadado por breves instantes, hasta que vuelve su atención a la conversación.

—La próxima vez que intentes hacer algún hechizo experimental, al menos ten la consideración de avisarme —dice Albus—. De otro modo, te verás obligado a compartir tu cama conmigo.

Una pecaminosa idea se le pasa por la mente a Scorpius.

—Créeme cuando digo que nada me haría más feliz —le guiña un ojo—. He estado pensando en algo.

— ¿Un milagro de Salazar? —pregunta de forma burlona—. Es frustrante que los elfos solamente coloquen en nuestra mesa una tarta de melaza. ¿Por qué Ravenclaw tiene tres y nosotros solamente una?

—Tienes un gran sentido del humor cuando te lo propones, Al. Pienso muy a menudo e incluso más que tú me atrevo a decir. He estado pensando en que tienes que superar tu adicción a la tarta de melaza y también que debemos probar nuevas técnicas para atrapar la snich. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que nunca voy a superar mi adicción a la tarta de melaza y principalmente es culpa de mi abuela Molly que siempre me prepara una —responde Albus—. Y en segundo lugar me gusta la idea. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—He estado observando a ese chico Stewart que es el buscador de Hufflepuff y él ha sido la diferencia entre el equipo y los rivales. En el último partido que jugó Hufflepuff, él atrapó la snich y le ganó a Gryffindor. Nunca he visto que alguien le ganara a tu hermano James, sin ser yo por supuesto, y lo he estudiado cuidadosamente —explica Scorpius—. El punto débil de Stewart son sus brazos, jamás se aferra con firmeza al palo de la escoba por lo que sería fácil derribarlo.

—Podríamos idear nuevas tácticas que hagan que sus brazos flaqueen.

— ¡Exacto! —exclama—. También podríamos hacer que...

Albus está escuchando con atención las palabras de su amigo cuando Scorpius se detiene de repente. No sabe lo qué sucede, de lo único que es conciente es que los ojos grises están fijamente posados en su rostro y eso le incomoda brevemente. Es la segunda vez en la misma semana que Scorpius experimenta una pérdida de atención como aquella y eso le confunde.

—Scorpius —dice él llamando nuevamente su atención—. Te has quedado en blanco. Me estabas explicando cómo podemos hacer para impedir que Stewart agarre la snich.

— ¿Me he vuelto a quedar en blanco? —interroga Scorpius con una ceja alzada. Albus asiente con la cabeza—. No sé lo que me está sucediendo, quizás tengo demasiadas preocupaciones en la mente y por eso me quedo en blanco.

Albus coloca su mano en su hombro.

—A Rose le sucede lo mismo cuando está preocupada por las pruebas. Solamente debes relajarte que todo va a ir bien.

Scorpius no sabe si todo va a ir bien, de lo único que es conciente del calor de la mano de Albus a través de la tela de la túnica.

* * *

**III.**

**Pensamientos frecuentes e incontrolados**

"_El tercer síntoma del enamoramiento es cuando el individuo comienza a tener pensamientos frecuentes e incontrolados en su interés amoroso. La concentración del individuo continúa girando entorno a él"._

No hay nadie en el campo de Quiddich cuando Albus y Scorpius llegan.

—Mejor así —dice el segundo—. No quiero que los demás equipos sepan lo que estamos planeando para el próximo partido. Hufflepuff no tiene buenos cazadores pero si buenos golpeadores que van a tratar en todo momento de que sus bludgers te derriben antes de que puedas llegar a su portería. Así que comenzaremos con las bludgers, ¿de acuerdo?

Hace un año y medio que Scorpius ha sido elegido como el capitán de Quiddich y aunque ha sido el estudiante más joven en asumir el puesto, según Rose, la mayoría han quedado satisfecho con sus trabajos. A pesar de haber ganado solamente una vez la copa y haber quedado en segundo lugar después de Ravenclaw, la última temporada; sus tácticas han resultado ventajosa para la mejora del equipo.

Cuando las audiciones de Quiddich comenzaron, gran parte del colegio esperaba que Albus Potter audicionó para la posición de buscador ya que su padre lo hubiera sido en su época estudiantil, su hermano James ocupa el puesto en Gryffindor y se rumorea que Lily Potter será la próxima buscadora cuando él se gradúe. Sin embargo, el chico audicionó para la posición de cazador quedando en segundo lugar. Scorpius no dudó en ponerlo en primer lugar debido al potencial que él demuestra en cada partido.

Scorpius suelta las cadenas que contienen a las bludgers y aferra sus manos a uno de los bates. Albus ya se encuentra montado en la escoba y esquiva hábilmente los lanzamientos. Frunce el ceño y golpea la bludger con más fuerza, lanzándola al otro lado del campo pero la misma no tarda en volver y encontrarse con la escoba de Albus por la parte trasera. Un movimiento rápido por parte de su amigo y la bludger va nuevamente con Scorpius.

«Albus se ve muy bien cuando está despeinado —piensa mientras observa los gruesos mechones que se agitan al compás del viento—. Si me pongo a observar detenidamente su cabello es de una tonalidad castaña oscura y a la luz del día se pueden observar reflejos más claros. Su cabello luce sedoso, ¿será tan suave al tacto como aparenta ser?»

— ¡Scor, presta atención a la bludger e intenta que no rompa mi escoba! —exclama Albus desde los aires mientras que esquiva rápidamente la pelota que casi ha chocado contra su nueva Saeta de Fuego.

—Te aseguro que los golpeadores de Hufflepuff no van a tener la misma consideración cuando estemos jugando —advierte Scorpius—. Golpearé la bludger con más fuerza esta vez.

Un ruido seco y la bludger es enviada en dirección a Albus.

«Albus es el único hijo de Harry Potter que ha heredado sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Los mismos ojos que la fallecida Lily, su abuela. Los ojos de Albus brillan de forma pícara cuando está emocionado y cuando está decepcionado se apagan de una forma que hasta produce tristeza. Sus ojos son como dos gemas, como el color de la hierba con una leve capa de rocío, como las hojas de los árboles en primavera.»

Quizás Scorpius está tan concentrado buscando otros adjetivos con los cuales comparar los ojos verdes de Albus que no es conciente de que la bludger se dirige en su dirección y golpea de lleno su rostro. Cae de espaldas debido a la intensidad del golpe y siente un dolor atravesando el cartílago de su nariz. Un estremecimiento de dolor le recorre todo el cuerpo y luego siente unas manos cálidas sosteniendo su cabeza.

—Scor, ¿te encuentras bien? —escucha la voz lejana de Albus.

Scorpius abre desorbitadamente sus ojos para encontrarse con el verde de los de su amigo. Los observa fijamente una vez más y piensa que de verdad parecen dos esmeraldas. De su nariz y su labio ha comenzado a emanar un rastro de sangre.

—Tienes los ojos más hipnotizantes que he visto —suelta una leve risa—. ¿No suena demasiado cursi? Como una de esas tontas películas muggles. ¡Ni te atrevas a cargarme como si fuera una doncella indefensa!

—Estás diciendo tonterías, Scor. El golpe te ha afectado el cerebro. ¿Cómo voy a llevarte hasta la enfermería sino lo hago cargándote? Te prometo que hechizaré a quien se atreva a llamarte doncella.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Y Scorpius cree en su promesa.

* * *

**IV.**

**Nerviosismo**

"_El individuo comienza a darse cuenta que algo está cambiando cuando se siente nervioso en la presencia de su interés amoroso. La sudoración es uno de los principales síntomas físicos que se experimentan"._

Scorpius despierta en la enfermería con una punzada de dolor atravesándole el rostro. Se lleva una mano a la zona adolorida y se encuentra con que su nariz y parte de su boca han sido cubiertas con un líquido pegajoso al tacto. Arruga la nariz debido al olor nauseabundo y nuevamente siente una punzada de dolor.

—Madame Pomprey dice que por unas horas más vas a seguir sintiendo un poco de dolor pero una vez que la piel absorba el líquido, el cartílago va a regenerarse —explica Albus que está sentado a su lado—. Intenta no arrugar la nariz y respirar por la boca, así no va a doler tanto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Al abrir los ojos Scorpius solamente fue conciente del dolor y de que el color blanquecino de las paredes de la enfermería como el de la leche cortada, lo único que hacía es marearlo más de lo que ya estaba debido al olor del líquido pegajoso.

— ¿No recuerdas la bludger que te golpeó porque estabas distraído pensando en algo que desconozco?

Entonces recuerda que estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en el cabello de Albus y en sus ojos de verde esmeralda, como para darse cuenta que la pelota se dirigía en su dirección. Por un segundo se siente avergonzado por esos pensamientos frecuentes e incontrolados que últimamente ha tenido para con su amigo y se pregunta cómo es posible que su atención esté tan centrada en él.

—Estoy preocupado por el partido contra Hufflepuff, solamente es eso.

— ¿Esperas que crea que estás preocupado por el partido? Eres el chico con más autoestima y seguridad que conozco, tú no te preocupas, piensas que el viento va a soplar a tu favor. Pero si no quieres decirme en qué estabas pensando, no voy a insistir.

«Es que ni siquiera yo sé en qué estaba pensando, Al.»

—De casualidad, ¿dije algo de lo que debería preocuparme?

Albus parece pensarlo.

—Dijiste algo así como que mis ojos eran los más hipnotizantes que habías visto pero estoy seguro que no lo recuerdas, el golpe fue fuerte y luego te desmayaste. Madame Pomprey dice que tuviste suerte de que solamente se partiera el cartílago y no los huesos —hace una breve pausa—. También dijiste que te iban a llamar doncella si yo te cargaba hasta la enfermería.

— ¿Y se burlaron de mí?

—Algo.

«Como sino fuera poco que le haya dicho que tiene los ojos más hipnotizantes que he visto, se han burlado de mí. No todos los días tienen la oportunidad de ver a Scorpius Malfoy siendo cargado como una doncella en apuros —reflexiona mientras intenta ponerse de pie—. Mi día ha pasado de ir mal a peor.»

—Déjame adivinar quién se atrevió a hacer algún comentario sobre mi persona —se pone el dedo en la barbilla—. ¿Tú hermano James y tu primo Fred?

Albus asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Hugo se ha burlando un poco pero Rose le dio un golpe antes de que emitiera una carcajada. Ha estado aquí acompañándome cuando estabas inconciente.

—Al menos Rose, se ha preocupado por ver si estaba muerto o vivo —dice Scorpius.

—No exageres, Scor. Solamente ha sido un golpe que te ha provocado un desmayo, no es necesario que dramatices de este modo.

—No dramatizo, Al.

—Si hubieras estado atento y no montado encima de una nube, no te ocurrirían estos accidentes —le reprende—. Madame Pomprey ha dicho que no te levantes hasta que el dolor desaparezcas porque puedes marearte.

Es demasiado tarde porque Scorpius ha plantado los pies en el suelo e intenta dar el primer paso. Con solo intentar el movimiento siente la cabeza pesada y se le nubla la visión por unos segundos. Está a punto de caerse cuando Albus lo atrapa en sus brazos.

—Te dije que no tenías que ponerte de pie porque podía ocurrir esto —la voz de Albus choca de forma cálida contra el oído de Scorpius y siente un estremecimiento recorriéndole la piel—. Ahora vuelve a la camilla antes que empeores.

Los labios de Albus rozan el lóbulo de su oreja y Scorpius siente un incesante cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos. El cosquilleo se extiende a sus brazos y luego se apodera de cada rincón de su cuerpo. De repente siente la piel fría y al llevarse una mano al cuello se da cuenta que ha comenzado a sudar.

— ¿Es un efecto secundario del golpe y de este líquido pegajoso? —interroga Scorpius—. ¿Por qué he comenzado a sudar?

—Quizás estás nervioso por todo lo que ha sucedido. Yo comienzo a sudar cuando me encuentro nervioso —admite Albus, su mano sigue sobre su espalda y el contacto envía oleada de estremecimiento a través de su columna vertebral—. Ahora, ¿por qué no descansas un poco más? Vas a ver que cuando despiertes, tu rostro va a estar como nuevo y no vas a sentir dolor alguno.

—No quiero dormir, Al. Acabo de despertarme —dice Scorpius y su cabeza da vueltas como si quiera convencerlo de que debería volver a dormir—. Quiero salir de aquí, no me gusta el color de las paredes y es demasiado cálido. Me gusta la frialdad de las mazmorras. Vamos Al, sácame de aquí y haré tu tarea durante dos semanas.

—No necesito que hagas mi tarea y no puedo sacarte de aquí, Scor. Duerme un rato más que cuando despiertes vas a ver que no tienes más dolor y tampoco te sientes mareado.

— ¡Es injusto que siempre consigas convencerme!

Scorpius se recuesta contra la suave almohada, no tarda en quedarse dormido y puede jurar que Albus le ha acariciado el cabello.

* * *

**V.**

**Aceleración cardiaca**

"_Cuando el individuo está en presencia de su interés amoroso, tanto sus pulsaciones como el ritmo del corazón sufre una leve variación. Generalmente se le conoce como aceleración cardiaca"._

Cuando Scorpius despierta por segunda vez en la enfermería, ya no siente el dolor punzante en el rostro y tampoco tiene el líquido pegajoso de olor nauseabundo. Las paredes blanquecinas siguen estando a su alrededor pero se encuentra con un par de ojos celestes como una mañana de verano.

Rose Weasley se encuentra frente a él con su melena de rizos indómita y una leve sonrisa se está formando en su rostro. De todos los Weasley la que mejor le cae es ella y es difícil que no le agrade cuando Rose está la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, ayudándolos cuando no entienden alguna tarea y es la primera en alentarlos cuando juegan un partido de Quiddich, siempre y cuando no se trate de un partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

—Vaya susto que has pegado, Malfoy —dice ella y le golpea suavemente el hombro—. ¿Cómo has podido quedarte estático frente a una bludger? ¿No tienes noción de lo peligrosa que puede ser una bludger y más cuando no cuentas con la supervisión de un adulto responsable?

— ¿De un adulto responsable como tú? —bromea y ella frunce el ceño ligeramente—. Relájate Weasley que sigue habiendo Malfoy para rato. Una bludger no va a poder ser más que yo, eso te lo aseguro. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho que pareces la profesora Mcgonagall cuando frunces el ceño y me regañas?

—Me lo has dicho, ¿cuántas veces ya? Tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta —dice la pelirroja fingiendo que cuenta los dedos de sus manos—. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de reprenderte cuando hagas algo mal. Albus me ha dicho que últimamente has tenido lagunas.

— ¿Algo como lagunas mentales? —interroga.

—Si, algo como lagunas mentales. Ya sabes, cuando comienzas a tener una pérdida considerable de atención y te quedas en blanco por algunos momentos —explica ella—. Tal como ha sucedido en el campo de Quiddich cuando esa bludger se dirigía directamente a tu rostro. Albus me ha dicho que no quisiste decir en qué estabas pensando y no creo que me lo digas a mí, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

«Estaba pensando en tu primo, Weasley —responde Scorpius mentalmente y es una suerte que la chica no sepa utilizar la Oclumancia—. ¿Eso quieres escuchar? Estaba pensando en tu primo Albus, por eso no he visto la bludger que me ha terminado golpeando.»

—No tengo nada que decir, Weasley —asegura y se encoge de hombros—. Como ya le he dicho a Albus, he estado preocupado por el próximo partido que es contra Hufflepuff y tienen un buen buscador, por lo que incrementa al doble la presión que a menudo tengo sobre mis hombros. Simplemente eso.

— ¿Sabes que creo, Malfoy? —pregunta y no espera una respuesta por parte del Slytherin—. Yo creo que no estás preocupado por el partido, o quizás estás preocupado un poco, pero en realidad tus pensamientos están dirigidos en otra dirección. En una persona en específica y ni te atrevas a negarlo, conozco a la perfección los síntomas del enamoramiento. Roxanne comenzó de la misma manera cuando se enamoró de Lysander y Lorcan cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que siente algo más que amistad por mi prima Lily.

— ¿Qué dices, Weasley? Yo no estoy enamorado ni mucho menos. Como he dicho, mi preocupación en este momento es el partido de Quiddich, concentrarme para llevar al equipo a la victoria y estar más cerca de ganar la Copa de Quiddich.

—No tengo duda de que así sea pero a mí no puedes engañarme, Malfoy. Tú finge que tienes razón y yo fingiré que te voy a creer —asegura ella y se aparta un rizo rebelde que le cae en el rostro—. Por otro lado, me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada grave más que la rotura del cartílago nasal.

Scorpius se pone de pie y observa el montón de ropa que hay junto a la camilla de la enfermería. Se quita la camisa por arriba de la cabeza y suelta una sonrisa ladeada se forma en su rostro.

—Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mis comentarios sarcásticos, Weasley. No es necesario que lo niegues, en el fondo siempre supe de esa afición tuya hacía mi persona.

—No tienes ni idea de lo delirante que estoy por ti, Malfoy —responde ella y rueda los ojos.

—Todas sueñan con algún día tener una oportunidad, quizás algún día llegue la tuya.

Él le guiña el ojo.

Rose se sonroja por breves segundos y suelta un bufido, haciendo que uno de sus rizos se agite en el aire. Albus entra en la enfermería con el rostro contraído y se acerca a ellos con pasos decididos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta a Scorpius.

—Mejor ahora que Weasley me ha declarado su amor.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo jamás he admitido tal cosa —se defiende la pelirroja y se pone de pie—. Mejor los dejo que conversen a solas, antes que al imbécil de Malfoy se le ocurra decir algún sin sentido más.

Cuando Rose se va, Albus le pregunta:

— ¿Qué ha sido todo esto?

—Ya sabes que me gusta molestar a tu prima, es curioso que después de cinco años de conocernos me siga llamando Malfoy y yo le siga diciendo Weasley.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte de ropa?

El ofrecimiento de Albus hace que Scorpius lo observe de forma atenta como si quisiera encontrar alguna segunda intención. Él se acerca y le ayuda a colocarse la camisa, se encarga de abotonar cada botón y roza ocasionalmente la piel desnuda de Scorpius. Un leve estremecimiento le recorre el cuerpo y de pronto siente su corazón martilleándole rápidamente dentro del pecho como si estuviera a punto de salirse, como si se tratara de un caballo desbocado.

Albus le desabrocha la bragueta de los pantalones y como si se sintiera obligado a hacerlo, Scorpius extiende las piernas para facilitarle el trabajo. Toma el par de pantalones nuevos y se los coloca lentamente. Es la primera vez que Albus repara en la capa de bello platinado que cubre las piernas de su amigo, casi imperceptible a la vista.

—Será mejor que me apresure antes que alguien pueda interpretar está escena de otro modo.

Albus se pone de pie y le extiende una chaqueta. Sus dedos se rozan y Scorpius vuelve a sentir como su pulso se acelera hasta límites insospechados.

—Siento que el corazón está a punto de estallarme. ¿Es un efecto secundario de lo que Madame Pomprey me ha suministrado?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Puede ser que estés nervioso. Cuando estás nervioso las pulsaciones pueden acelerarse, al igual que la respiración. Será mejor que intentes relajarte por lo que queda del día y mañana será un nuevo amanecer.

—Que poético que suena.

—Vamos a la sala común antes que sueltes otro de tus comentarios sarcásticos.

* * *

**VI.**

**Sensibilidad ante los deseos y necesidades del otro**

"_Es en el sexto síntoma cuando el individuo comienza a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de cumplir con todos los deseos de su interés amoroso y saciar cada una de sus necesidades sin importar de la clase que sean"._

Dos días han transcurrido del impacto de la bludger en el rostro de Scorpius y no ha quedado ninguna secuela. O al menos, es lo que le ha dicho Albus cuando el le ha pedido que le mire fijamente y que le diga si hay una cicatriz presente.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes nada —dice Albus estudiándole cuidadosamente. Toma su rostro entre sus manos y Scorpius siente la garganta seca, ante la cercanía—. Los ungüentos de Madame Pomprey hacen magia, hacen que las heridas sanen rápidamente sin dejar ninguna secuela.

—Entonces, ¿me puedo quedar tranquilo que sigo siendo el mismo Adonis griego que era antes del golpe?

Albus rueda los ojos.

—Puedes quedarte tranquilo que sigues siendo tan egocéntrico como siempre, nada ha cambiado.

Scorpius sonríe con suficiencia.

Albus termina de anudarse la corbata y Scorpius de meter los libros en la mochila. Dos horas de Pociones les esperan con el profesor Slughorn. Se supone que la asignatura Pociones es la preferida de los Slytherin por la simple cuestión que quien la imparte es el profesor de la casa, sin embargo Albus es la excepción a esta regla. No es que le desagrade, lo único que le desanima es que año tras año el profesor Slughorn haga las mismas pociones y formule las mismas preguntas en las pruebas.

Scorpius se ha reído la primera vez que su amigo se lo ha dicho. ¿Acaso no es una ventaja para los estudiantes que todos los años el profesor haga lo mismo? Para Albus Potter no es así. En cambio para Scorpius, la clase de Pociones es la más entretenida después de Transformaciones donde ese chico Robert Finnigan siempre hace alguna transformación mal que termina en libros con alas de aves y en Pociones siempre hace estallar los calderos cuando el profesor Slughorn se encuentra cerca. Por lo que es gracioso ver al hombre con el bigote todo pegajoso debido a la sustancia y las mejillas regordetas llenas de hollín.

— ¡Buenos días! Espero que hayan despertado con el pie derecho como dicen los muggles porque hoy haremos un trabajo realmente excepcional —una chica de Hufflepuff alza la mano tímidamente al final del aula, esperando que le concedan la palabra—. Señorita Bynes.

—Disculpe que le corrija profesor, pero los muggles no dicen despertarse con el pie derecho. Mi madre es muggle y usualmente dice «¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo está mañana que estás de mal humor?»

— ¿Y qué es lo que he dicho yo, señorita Bynes? Si una persona está de mal humor cuando se levanta con el pie izquierdo, cuando está de buen humor es porque lo ha hecho con el pie derecho. Su corrección ha sido innecesaria —responde el profesor—. Retomando lo que estaba explicando, hoy haremos un trabajo excepcional, realmente excepcional. Crearemos la poción de la suerte. ¿Alguien puede decirme cómo se llama?

No es de extrañarse que Albus levante la mano.

—Su nombre es Felix Felicis y otorga todo un día de buena suerte a quien beba un poco de ella.

—Excelente, señor Potter —dice Slughorn—. Es una poción realmente complicada de hacer, por lo que lo harán en equipos de a tres. Al igual que otros profesores, no he podido evitar darme cuenta que pocas veces se mezclan para trabajar en equipos. Por lo que yo armaré los equipos de trabajo hoy.

El profesor comienza a indicar quién va a ir con quién en el equipo. Scorpius suelta un bufido cuando Slughorn le dice que va a tener que formar equipo con Robert Finnigan y con la chica Bynes que ha hablado al principio.

— ¿Por qué no puedo trabajar con Albus?

Horace Slughorn frunce el poblado y gris ceño.

—Porque usted trabaja siempre con el señor Potter, ya es hora que se separen un poco. Además cuento con que el señor Potter ayude a mejorar al señor Stewart.

Que Albus esté con Stewart no le produce la menor gracia. «¿Tratará de sacarle información sobre las nuevas tácticas que vamos a implementar para ganarle en el próximo partido? —piensa por un instante y niega mentalmente—. Albus nunca me traicionaría de ese modo.»

Trabajar con Robert Finnigan no ha resultado tan desastroso como Scorpius lo pintaba en su mente, el chico estuvo dos veces a punto de echar a perder la poción pero Bynes le advirtió a tiempo. Scorpius como es naturalmente, estaría prestando atención a la poción y a su correcta elaboración pero nuevamente su atención permanece centrada en otro objetivo: Albus Potter.

Por alguna razón no puede desviar su atención del muchacho de ojos verdes, como ha sido durante toda la semana y eso no sigue haciendo más que confundirlo. ¿Desde cuándo Albus se ha convertido en su centro? ¿Y por qué no puede dejar de observar los imperceptibles lunares que tiene en la barbilla?

— ¿Me prestas una pluma y un poco de tinta que me los he olvidado en la habitación? —le pregunta Albus a Stewart.

No transcurren demasiados segundos cuando el chico de Hufflepuff asiente y comienza a revisar su mochila en busca de los objetos. Scorpius que tiene su pluma y su tintero cerca, los toma rápidamente y se pone de pie. Camina hasta la mesa donde se ubican Albus, Stewart y otro chico más de Hufflepuff del cual no recuerda ni el nombre ni el apellido.

—Aquí tienes.

Albus le observa pestañeando confuso por el acto pero acepta el contenido de la mano extendida de Scorpius.

—Gracias.

Para nadie ha pasado desapercibido que Scorpius Malfoy se ha levantado y ha atravesado toda el aula de Pociones con tal de saciar la necesidad de Albus Potter de una pluma y un tintero.

* * *

**VII.**

**Celos ante la cercanía de otras personas**

"_El individuo todavía no sabe que está enamorado cuando comienza a sentir celos de su interés amoroso, sobre todo ante la cercanía íntima de otras personas con él. Comúnmente siente rabia e impotencia, sin saber la razón"._

Para el asombro del profesor Slughorn y de los estudiantes presentes en el aula, Robert Finnigan fue capaz de terminar la poción sin hacer estallar el caldero en el acto. Como compensación, el profesor les ha dado tanto a Scorpius, Finnigan y Bynes, un poco de Felix Felicis bajo la condición que lo utilicen con moderación y no para romper las reglas.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu Felix Felicis? —pregunta Albus una vez que salen de las mazmorras y se encaminan al comedor—. Yo quizás utilice un poco para la prueba de Encantamientos.

— ¿Qué vas a utilizar para tu prueba de Encantamientos? —interviene Rose que ha salido de su clase de Herbología y se une a ellos en la caminata.

—Mi pluma de la suerte —se apresura a contestar Scorpius y discretamente le guiña un ojo a su amigo—. Albus me estaba comentando que va a utilizar mi pluma de la suerte para la prueba, para estar seguro de que le va a ir bien. Respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial, Al. Quizás la utilice para tener suerte en el amor.

Albus se siente descolocado por un instante.

— ¿Suerte en el amor? —interroga mientras endentece su paso—. No me comentaste nada que estabas interesado en alguien.

Rose es quien habla:

— ¿No te ha dicho que está enamorado?

— ¿Enamorado desde cuándo?

—Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa como esa. No estoy enamorado, eso es solamente una idea que se le ha metido a Weasley en la cabeza —asegura Scorpius y apresura el paso—. Dije que la voy a utilizar para tener suerte en el amor, no dije que la voy a utilizar en este momento.

Scorpius se apresura a llegar al comedor, dejando a Rose y a Albus atrás.

—Malfoy está enamorado por más que lo niegue y estoy segura que te has dado cuenta que algo está sucediendo con él. A veces pierde la concentración por cualquier cosa y su atención está desviada a otro objetivo, menos en el que debería estar —explica su prima—. Son los primeros síntomas del enamoramiento. Sentirse nervioso, tener sudoración y aceleraciones cardíacas son los otros síntomas. Por lo que tengo entendido él no ha llegado a esa base y espero que no atraviese la fase de los celos.

— ¿Cómo puedes sacar todas estás conclusiones?

—Porque conozco a Malfoy más de lo que me gustaría y contrario a lo que él piensa, puedo leerlo como un libro abierto. Scorpius Malfoy está enamorado, no sé cuándo se ha enamorado y tampoco sé de quién pero lo ha hecho.

Rose se aleja de él diciéndole que se encontrarán más tarde pero deja a Albus analizando críticamente cada una de sus palabras. ¿Scorpius enamorado? Por un lado se siente decepcionado de que su amigo no le haya tenido la suficiente confianza como para contarle lo que le está sucediendo y por otro lado siente algo parecido a la tristeza. ¿Por qué se siente de ese modo?

No tiene demasiado tiempo para analizar sus emociones encontradas cuando Stewart se acerca a él. El chico de Hufflepuff va con el cabello ceniza desordenado y se ha subido las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Sus ojos negros como la noche, no se puede distinguir el iris de la pupila.

— ¿Qué tal, Albus? —pregunta y se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo—. Yo solamente quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado en Pociones hoy. Soy un desastre en esa asignatura, no tanto como Robert Finnigan pero algo similar.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —responde Albus con un esbozo de sonrisa—. A mí me resulta fácil Pociones porque tengo varios primos que ya han pasado por este año y el profesor Slughorn nunca cambia los trabajos, por lo que me pasan sus apuntes y así todo resulta más fácil y aburrido al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Que genial! Ojala yo tuviera primos mayores que me pudieran pasar los apuntes —comenta—. Mi padre trabaja en la planta de San Mungo que es especialista en accidente con Pociones, nunca recuerdo su nombre, supongo que es una frustración para él que su hijo haya resultado un desastre.

—Te entiendo, porque todos esperan que James o yo seamos aurores como nuestro padre y que hagamos grandes hazañas como él. James quiere seguir jugando Quiddich en un equipo profesional y yo quiero estudiar medimagia, nada más alejado que la carrera de auror.

— ¿Medimagia? No suena nada mal, yo aún no me he decidido por lo que voy a estudiar pero supongo que también seguiré en algo relacionado al Quiddich. ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú también?

—Los postulantes para cazadores son los que más abundan en los equipos profesionales y tampoco juego tan bien como para quedar en el puesto. Los que siempre tienen más suerte son los golpeadores y los buscadores.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Eres el mejor cazador que Slytherin ha tenido en la última década.

—Gracias pero no creo que sea verdad —Albus suelta una risa que más que genuina suena a nerviosa.

Stewart se queda en silencio por unos segundos.

—En fin, quería invitarte a ir a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado. ¿Qué dices?

Unas pisadas fuertes resuenan en el corredor y un iracundo Scorpius Malfoy se acerca a ellos tan rápido como sus pies le permiten.

—Dice que no, Stewart —contesta por Albus—. Ha quedado conmigo el sábado de ir a Hogsmeade. ¿Para qué quieres invitarlo a tomar cervezas de mantequilla? ¿Para sacarle más información acerca de lo que planeamos para el próximo partido?

— ¡Scorpius! —exclama Albus, confundido y al mismo tiempo molesto por las palabras desubicadas de su amigo—. No intervengas.

—Albus tiene boca para responder por sí mismo, no es necesario que lo hagas por él —responde Stewart, sus ojos negros se enfrentan a los grises de Scorpius—. ¿Por qué intervienes? La conversación es entre Albus y yo, tú no entras en ningún momento.

—Pues ¿adivina qué? ¡Ya me he metido y la respuesta sigue siendo no! —Scorpius prácticamente está gritando—. Ahora lárgate antes que comience a restarle puntos a Hufflepuff.

—No puedes hacer eso —replica Stewart.

—Soy prefecto de Slytherin, Stewart. Puedo quitarte tantos puntos como quiera y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto, ahora desaparece de mi vista antes que comience a restarte puntos.

Stewart suelta un bufido pero termina marchándose. Scorpius siente la rabia y la impotencia recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. Albus en cambio tiene la mandíbula desencajada.

— ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

Scorpius Malfoy acaba de hacer una escena de celos.

* * *

**VIII.**

**Deseo de unión física**

"_El octavo síntoma es el más frecuente cuando de enamoramiento se trata y llega una vez que el individuo asume que se siente atraído físicamente por su interés amoroso. El nivel de adrenalina comienza a aumentar en el organismo y las hormonas sexuales comienzan a hacer de las suyas"._

«¿Qué es lo que he hecho? —se pregunta mentalmente cuando entra en la habitación—. Por poco casi me comienzo a golpear a Stewart.»

Cierra la puerta de un golpe fuerte y se deja caer de espaldas en la cama. Cierra los ojos por breves segundos y vuelve a abrirlos cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta. Albus acaba de entrar y tiene el rostro congestionado de la ira.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha sido esa escena?

Claro que Scorpius es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que se ha puesto celoso de la cercanía de Stewart y que de cierto modo, le aterraba el hecho que ellos bebieran juntos una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade.

—No quiero que te utilice para sacarte información sobre el partido.

— ¿Piensas que me estaba preguntando sobre eso? Simplemente estábamos conversando cuando tú llegaste a sacar todo de contexto. Stewart jamás me preguntó algo sobre el partido y aunque me lo hubiera preguntado, yo jamás le habría dicho algo.

—Hay más de una forma de sacar información sin que el sujeto pueda darse cuenta que lo están haciendo. A veces puedes ser muy manipulable, Albus. No me fío de Stewart.

— ¿Así que crees que soy manipulable? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a tener tan poca confianza?

Scorpius se pone de pie.

—No he dejado de tenerte confianza, Al. Solamente que no le tengo confianza a Stewart.

Intenta acercarse pero Albus lo esquiva fácilmente.

— ¿Algo ha cambiado verdad? —interroga Albus, su voz suena frágil como si en cualquier momento estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Si, todo ha cambiado. Aún no puedo darme cuenta en qué sentido ha cambiado pero ha cambiado.

— ¿Es por ella? —Scorpius se muestra confundido—. Rose me lo ha dicho, estás enamorado. ¿Es por esa chica que te comportas así?

Scorpius se acerca nuevamente a Albus y le sujeta fuertemente la muñeca, de modo que le obliga a girarse y a encontrarse con su mirada. Los ojos verdes de Albus están apagados de esa forma decepcionada que hace que Scorpius experimente un dejo de tristeza. Su mandíbula tiembla ligeramente y nuevamente sus ojos se posan en los pequeños lunares de su barbilla, tres puntos en forma de triángulo que son apenas perceptibles al ojo humano.

Con la mano que tiene libre, levanta el rostro de Albus y sus labios comienzan a besar esos lunares. Con su lengua traza circunferencias invisibles y le obliga a retroceder hasta que su espalda se encuentra con la pared. Ahora su cuerpo permanece apresado por la pared de la habitación y el de Scorpius. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Pero la pregunta no tarda en desaparecer de su mente cuando los dedos níveos de Scorpius comienzan a acariciar lánguidamente su cuello. Los labios continúan con el trayecto y Albus suelta un jadeo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta, su boca está reseca.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —interroga Scorpius con una ceja alzada, se separa un poco para estudiar el rostro de Albus. Él niega—. Tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Los brazos de Albus se enredan alrededor de su cuello y Scorpius entiende lo que su amigo quiere. Sus bocas se unen en un beso que al principio es lento y tímido, se están explorando mutuamente. El aliento de Albus sabe a menta como el tintero que a menudo suele cargar y a Scorpius le gusta ese sabor, fácilmente podría hacerse adicto a él.

Cuando sus lenguas se encuentran, una descarga eléctrica recorre el cuerpo de ambos. Las uñas de Albus se le clavan en la nuca y Scorpius corta con cualquier distancia que pueda existir entre sus cuerpos. Tira de la corbata y luego de la camisa que le impide tener contacto piel a piel. El torso de Albus es cálido y pasar las manos por él se siente excepcional, las manos de Scorpius se dirigen a la bragueta de sus pantalones pero cuando las de Albus se posan sobre las suyas, él entiende el mensaje.

Acaricia la zona abultada por encima de la tela del pantalón, sintiendo como se endurece cada vez más con su toque y él una vez más vuelve a beber de su boca.

—Voltéate —ordena Scorpius con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Albus se muerde el labio inferior.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Confía en mí, Al. Vamos, date la vuelta.

Él asiente y se voltea, apoya sus palmas contra la pared. Scorpius posa una mano descaradamente en su trasero y comienza a pasarla de arriba hacía abajo. Albus echa su cabeza hacía atrás y Scorpius aprovecha la oportunidad para comenzar a repartir pequeños mordiscos que van desde su cuello hasta sus omoplatos. Los dedos acarician de forma traviesa la parte baja de la espalda y tratan de colarse por adentro de los pantalones.

—Scorpius —dice Albus en tono de advertencia.

—No voy a hacer nada —le susurra al oído y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja—. Solamente quiero hacerte sentir bien.

«Su cabello es suave —piensa cuando los mechones de la nuca le rozan la nariz— y su piel es más suave aún. Me gustaría saber si allí abajo también es tan suave y rosada como me imagino.»

Es entonces cuando Scorpius se da cuenta que está a punto de intentar follarse a su amigo, a su mejor amigo. Sus manos están sobre su trasero cubierto por la tela del pantalón pero en el fondo sabe que desea arrancárselo de un solo movimiento e internarse en su paraíso.

«No puedo estar haciendo esto. No debo estar haciendo esto. Es mi mejor amigo.» Las caricias cesan y Scorpius se aleja de Albus. Este se voltea y lo observa como si estuviera esperando un próximo movimiento, sus ojos brillan de forma expectante. Él se aleja tropezándose con sus propios pies y llega a su cama.

Scorpius se sumerge en las sabanas deseando que Albus olvide todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

**IX.**

**Temor al rechazo**

"_Luego de que el individuo siente el deseo de la unión, viene el temor al rechazo. Es en está etapa cuando el individuo comienza a sentir temor de ser rechazo por su interés amoroso, es decir, que esté no sienta lo mismo que él."_

Albus no ha vuelto a hablar desde el incidente de hormonas alborotadas.

Scorpius no se ha extrañado en absoluto, él hubiera hecho lo mismo si un chico le hubiera salido corriendo y lo hubiera dejado semi desnudo y a punto de tener un orgasmo. Albus no le ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra y es más, ha dejado de sentarse en las clases con él y trata de no coincidir con Scorpius en la habitación. Cuando él despierta, Albus ya se encuentra en el comedor y cuando se sienta a desayunar, él ya se está marchando.

De ese modo ha transcurrido toda la semana y como si Scorpius no tuviera problemas con todos sus sentimientos encontrados, que Albus no le dirija la palabra; le afecta aún más. Él no ha querido que todo aquello sucediera, una parte de él si ha querido, pero la otra no deja de reprocharse que haya echado por suelo su amistad con Albus por duda que el chico se olvide pronto de lo que ha sucedido y vuelvan a ser los mejores amigos que eran antes.

«Felicidades Scorpius Malfoy, te llevas el premio al imbécil del año por tu hormonal comportamiento.» Hace más tiempo del que le gustaría que Scorpius tener claro que le gustan más los chicos que las chicas pero de ahí a fijarse en su mejor amigo hay un largo trecho, o mejor dicho, había un largo trecho. ¿Cómo ha podido fijarse en nada más ni nada menos que Albus Potter? Albus que fue el primer chico que se acercó a él en el Expreso y le dijo que todo iría bien cuando él temía no quedar seleccionado para Slytherin.

Scorpius se pone de pie, con quedarse acostado en la cama mientras se reprende mentalmente no va a hacer que las cosas cambien y sabe de una persona que puede ayudarle a arreglar el desastre que ha causado.

Rose Weasley se encuentra en el vestíbulo del colegio con la corbata escarlata con rayas doradas perfectamente arreglada mientras lee distraídamente un libro que al menos debe tener más de cuatrocientas páginas. Algo que la pelirroja considera una lectura ligera.

—Malfoy, has tardado en acudir a mí —dice sin levantar la vista de su libro.

— ¿Es tardado? —interroga—. ¿Sabías que iba a venir?

—De lo único que se habla está semana en el colegio es que mi primo y tú se han peleado. ¿Cómo me he dado cuenta? Se evitan mutuamente o mejor dicho, Albus evita tu compañía y eso es extraño dado que son amigos desde primer año y comparten habitación desde primer año. Lo que me lleva a pensar que tú eres el culpable de la pelea, además conozco a mi primo, él solamente se ofendería si le has hecho algo grave o te has metido con su familia. Y como Albus ya sabe la escasa relación que tienes con los Weasley, me lleva a inclinarme por la primera opción. ¿Qué le has hecho?

Scorpius deja caer la mochila y se sienta a su lado.

— ¿Cómo es posible que siempre estés analizando cada detalle de una situación? Una persona no puede sacar tantas conclusiones, explotaría su cerebro o algo parecido.

—No seas tonto, Malfoy. El cerebro de una persona no puede explotar simplemente por pensar, así que deja de decir tonterías y comienza a explicarme qué fue lo que hiciste.

— ¿Por dónde comienzo?

—Por el principio.

— ¿Comienzo por la parte donde pongo mi mano en el trasero de tu primo o por mis pérdidas de atención?

Rose cierra el libro de un movimiento y sus ojos se abren desorbitadamente.

—Mejor comienza por el primer síntoma del enamoramiento y te pido encarecidamente que te ahorres cualquier detalle que pueda provocar que mi almuerzo me suba hasta la garganta.

Entonces Scorpius comienza a relatarle todo acerca de sus pérdidas de atención, la verdadera causa sobre el incidente con la bludger, la escena de celos que hizo cuando Albus se encontraba con Stewart y lo ocurrido de la habitación. Sin abundar en detalles, le cuenta más sobre este último hecho y que es por esa razón que Albus no ha vuelto a hablarle.

— ¿Lo dejaste con una erección y simplemente te acostaste? —pregunta Rose sin poder creerlo, quiere reírse y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo.

—No es gracioso, Weasley. No sé la razón para haber hecho tal cosa pero lo cierto es que lo hice. Primero nos besamos, luego le acaricié tanto como pude pero él no quiso continuar y ahora me doy cuenta que estuvo muy acertado. Me estaría sintiendo mucho más culpable de haberle hecho eso.

—El compartimiento hormonal es algo frecuente entre los síntomas del enamoramiento, es algo común que quieras tener todos los tipos de uniones con tu interés amoroso que en este caso es mi primo Albus —responde ella—. ¿Qué fue lo qué te detuvo en ese momento?

—Me detuvo el hecho que Albus es mi mejor amigo y una de las pocas personas que me aceptan con todos mis defectos. No podía simplemente follármelo, sin tener claro lo qué me está ocurriendo y sin saber cómo se siente al respecto.

—Aquí es donde el enamorado llega al noveno síntoma —dice Rose—. Lo que te detuvo fue el temor al rechazo por parte de Albus. Sientes miedo de que él no corresponda lo que tú sientes y al mismo tiempo tienes impotencia de solo pensar que Stewart puede tener la oportunidad que tú no.

Scorpius se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Por qué todo no puede ser más sencillo?

—Porque el amor nunca es sencillo, Malfoy.

Un silencio se extiende entre ellos dos. Una sustancia comienza a correr por el rostro de Scorpius, algo salado que emana de sus ojos. Cuando se palpa el rostro comprueba que ha comenzado a llorar y se siente patético.

—Soy un patético llorón.

—No eres un patético llorón —asegura Rose—. Eres un patético llorón enamorado. ¿Necesitas un abrazo?

Scorpius mira en todas las direcciones como asegurándose que nadie lo vea en aquel estado y asiente. Los brazos cálidos de la pelirroja lo envuelven.

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo?

—Porque no está en nuestro poder decidir de quién nos vamos a enamorar, el corazón siempre elije por nosotros. Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con Albus y explicarle todo lo que me has dicho a mí. Vas a ver como todo se soluciona.

A la mañana siguiente se encuentra con un sonriente Albus bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla con Stewart.

* * *

**X.**

**Reciprocidad**

"_Cuando los sentimientos del individuo son correspondidos por su interés amoroso, es donde reconoce el enamoramiento que está experimentando y que nunca más quiere separarse de él"._

— ¿Estás segura de hacer esto?

—Lo único que debes hacer es beberte el contenido de una sola vez y tendrás toda la seguridad que necesitas para hablar con Albus —Scorpius le observa de forma dudosa—. ¿Quieres aclarar las cosas con él? Entonces apresúrate a beberlo.

El contenido es de un color anaranjado y Scorpius sabe que mezclado con el zumo de calabaza, hay un poco de la poción Felix Felicis que hace pocas semanas preparó en la clase de Pociones. Él cierra los ojos y se bebe el contenido de una sola vez. Al principio le quema la garganta pero luego es una sensación cálida que se le extiende por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento como si todo me fuera a ir bien sin importar lo que vaya a suceder —una sonrisa se forma en su rostro—. ¡Voy a buscar a Albus y a decirle lo que siento por él!

Rose sonríe de medio lado mientras observa a Scorpius correr en dirección a los vestuarios de Quiddich.

Scorpius sabe que Albus acostumbra a ir a los vestuarios de Quiddich tres horas antes del partido, es como algo que le da buena suerte según él y a Scorpius esa costumbre no puede venirle más como anillo al dedo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro cuando encuentra al chico lustrando su escoba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —pregunta de forma hosca.

— ¿Ahora soy Malfoy? Antes me llamabas Scor —dice pero la sonrisa no se desdibuja de su rostro.

—Antes cuando te consideraba mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, te llamaba de esa forma. Ahora ni siquiera te mereces que te llame por tu apellido —se pone de pie, dejando la escoba a un lado—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Aclarar todo lo que ha sucedido y decirte...

—Ya todo me ha quedado más que claro —le interrumpe—. ¿Pretendías que nunca me iba a dar cuenta? Sé que estás con mi prima Rose, los escuché hablando en la enfermería cuando la bludger te golpeó y aunque quise pretender que nada había sucedido, ayer me quedó claro que es de ella de quién estás enamorado. ¿Pretendías jugar a dos puntas? Lo siento, no te ha salido bien. No soy parte de tu juego de engaños.

— ¿Yo estar con Weasley?

—No es necesario que sigas fingiendo y la sigas llamando Weasley. ¿La llamas de ese modo cuando la acorralas contra una pared y la besas? —el rostro de Albus está congestionado por la rabia—. ¡Eres un gran imbécil, Scorpius Malfoy! Por un momento conseguiste engañarme, hacerme creer que quizás sentías algo por mí, pero te advierto una cosa. ¡No juegues con Rose!

Scorpius se abalanza sobre él y lo besa de forma ansiosa. Albus le da un puñetazo en el rostro y lo empuja hacía atrás. Se limpia la boca con el puño de la camisa.

—Estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a caer en tu engaño dos veces seguidas, Malfoy. ¡Déjame en paz!

—Es que no lo entiendes, Albus. Si tan solo cerraras la boca por un minuto y me dejaras explicarte todo desde el principio.

— ¿Explicarme qué?

Scorpius inhala aire profundamente.

— ¡Qué estoy enamorado de ti, maldito obtuso! —exclama—. ¿No lo entiendes? Siempre fuiste tú todo el tiempo. Cuando me quedaba en blanco es porque estaba pensando en ti y cuando esa bludger me golpeó es porque estaba pensando en el color de tu cabello y lo bello que son tus ojos verdes. Tienes razón soy un imbécil eso no voy a discutirlo y soy un imbécil por no haber mandado directamente a la enfermería a Stewart para que no se volviera a acercar a ti. Siento celos de él como ya te habrás dado cuenta. Lamento haberme detenido en la habitación, debí de haber continuado y demostrarte con ese acto, todo lo que no puedo explicarte con palabras. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería hacer algo sin saber si tú realmente lo deseabas.

— ¿Qué hay de Rose? —pregunta, no se atreve a mantener contacto visual.

—Rose solamente es una buena amiga, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Ella ha sido la primera en darse cuenta lo que me está pasando y lo que viste ayer solamente fue un patético llorón, aceptando que está profundamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Scorpius suelta un suspiro y espera la reacción de Albus. La vista comienza a nublársele.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Albus le coloca una mano en el rostro y Scorpius lo atrae hacía él.

—Creo que es un efecto secundario del Felix Felicis pero estoy bien si tú estas conmigo —dice—. Lo sé, suena patéticamente cursi.

—Si tienes razón es patéticamente cursi pero así me gustas —sus bocas se unen en un beso—. Por cierto, ¿de qué Felix Felicis hablas? Porque tú frasquito está intacto encima del escritorio.

— ¡Maldita Weasley siempre haciendo de las suyas! —responde Scorpius—. Me ha hecho creer que bebí un poco para tener la seguridad de venir a aclarar todo el mal entendido. Ahora que sabes que soy un patético enamorado, ¿qué sigue?

Albus no dice nada. Sus dedos se entrelazan con los de Scorpius y junta su frente con la suya.

—Creo que está es la parte donde me dices que quieres que sea solamente tuyo y me pides que sea tu novio.

—La primera parte no la discuto pero tengo una mejor idea para la segunda —se pone de pie de un salto—. Te veré en el partido de Quiddich.

Albus tiene la ligera impresión de que se va a llevar una sorpresa.

La hora del partido llega y por un lado se encuentra la tribuna de Hufflepuff vestida con los colores de la casa, apoyando a su equipo, y por otro lado la verde y plata de Slytherin que espera la salida de sus jugadores. Los profesores ya se encuentran también en las gradas y el comentarista del partido da el pie para que los jugadores entren en el campo de Quiddich.

Como no es de otro modo, Scorpius va a la cabeza del equipo de Slytherin pero para sorpresa de Albus en vez de dirigirse al extremo del campo donde permanecen los buscadores; se dirige en dirección a la grada de los profesores y le susurra algo al oído al chico que está de comentarista. Scorpius golpea el megáfono para asegurarse que ande correctamente.

—Antes de que comience el partido me gustaría hacer un anuncio —comienza a decir—. Como la mayoría de ustedes saben mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy y mi mejor amigo es Albus Severus Potter. Nuestra amistad siempre llamó la atención ya que es algo inusual ver a un Potter hablando en buenos términos con un Malfoy. Hemos compartido años de amistad, de risas y frustraciones, de alegrías y enojos.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! —grita la profesora Mcgonagall e intenta llegar a él para quitarlo del megáfono.

—Solamente será un momento, profesora Mcgonagall —asegura él—. Como iba diciendo hemos compartido muchas cosas juntas y en este último tiempo me he dado cuenta que lo que siento por él es más que una buena amistad. He descubierto muchos sentimientos que jamás creí que podría sentir y todo es por culpa de Albus. Con todos ustedes como testigos, te pregunto Albus Severus Potter ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Todas las miradas se posan en Albus que de repente se siente nervioso. Por un lado quiere matar a Scorpius por exponerlo de ese modo pero lo único que hace es volar en dirección a él y grita:

— ¡No lo dudes!

Draco Malfoy que se encuentra como espectador en las gradas no sabe si echarse a reír o a llorar.


End file.
